The Life of Mackenzie
by VirtualAnime
Summary: Just a little something for my favorite game detective! The life of Mackenzie from child to adult, all with Connor, of course! Fluff! Rated T to be safe


_Hey, everyone! In case some of you don't know, Touch Detective Mackenzie 1 and 2 are epic, RPG detective games. I've completed all levels, and decided to write something about it! To all Detective Mackenzie fans out there! Enjoy!_

_P.s I used Mackenzie's Japanese name (Osawa Rina) in some parts cos' I don't know her full English name…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Mackenzie or the other characters. They belong to their creators, and I don't know who…_

Touch Detective Mackenzie Fanfic- The Life of Mackenzie

When 12-year-old Mackenzie first saw Connor, the first thing she thought was 'Cute'. When she first saw the Cornstalker, the first thing she thought was 'Psycho…' Whenever the Cornstalker appeared, she would think 'oh shit' and then foil his plans while Daria threw her back out, the cracking noise audible to anyone within a 100-meter radius.

And then, Mackenzie started suspecting that Connor and the Cornstalker were one and the same.

At 13 years old she decided to find out.

Mackenzie was chasing the Cornstalker though the streets again, with Inspector Daria close behind.

"I will catch you, Cornstalker!" Daria screamed.

"You'll never catch me!" Was the Cornstalker's 'great' reply.

So imagine Mackenzie's (bad) luck when Daria cracked her back for the millionth time (how does she survive?), told Mackenzie to go on without her, and when Mackenzie did catch the Cornstalker, they got stuck in a storeroom because of the bad quality lock. And so they had to stay in the same small room for hours before anyone could find them.

"So you have caught me, Touch Detective. You are worthy of being my archenemy." The Cornstalker grinned.

"Don't call me the Touch Detective, and you'll escape in a cloud of smoke the minute the door opens, anyway."

The Cornstalker laughed, but it was in amusement. Silence settled over the room for a moment. The atmosphere relaxed, and Mackenzie found her chance to put her theory to the test.

"Hey, remember the fake lollipop you gave me on one of my cases?" She suddenly asked.

The Cornstalker nodded.

"Of course. You licked it, and your expression was priceless."

Mackenzie's heart skipped a beat. She tried again.

"And you remember the antique lamp I gave you?" She asked in a slightly shaking voice.

"For the noodles. I keep it by my bedside table. It's a beautiful thing."

Mackenzie was silent for a while.

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

The Cornstalker looked confused.

"Huh?"

"I gave the lamp and got the lollipop from a friend of mine, named Connor." She looked at him with serious eyes.

Then the Cornstalker understood what she meant. His confusion turned into shock. In his relaxed state he had forgotten who he was currently.

"It really is you, isn't it? I guessed a long time ago." Mackenzie smiled a little.

The Cornstalker took off his mask, revealing Connor's face.

"How long have you suspected for?" He asked.

"Since the first time you opened your shop. When you appeared, the Cornstalker came into town. I thought it was a coincidence, but when the Cornstalker set his eyes on Silver, and then later he had an antique watch, that's when I really suspected."

Connor shook his head in amazement.

"You caught me there, Mackenzie. Well, when Inspector Daria gets here I bet that you'll hand me over?"

To his surprise, Mackenzie laughed.

"I won't hand you over. If I did, life would be boring, and I won't have anyone to ask advice from other than Cromwell."

When someone finally found them and opened the door, a cloud of smoke surprised them, and then a cornstalk came running out. Looking in, they found the storeroom a mess, and Mackenzie was lying on the floor, bounded up and gagged. Inspector Daria immediately untied her.

"Are you ok, Mackenzie?" She asked.

Mackenzie nodded, rubbing a bruise where the rope had been too tight. Someone gave a shout, and all heads turned to the Cornstalker, who was standing on the roof of a short building.

"Once again, you are worthy of being my archenemy, Touch Detective! Catch me if you can!"

And with that, he disappeared. Instead of frowning like she used to, Mackenzie laughed.

"Definitely I will, Cornstalker! You have my word!" She yelled back.

From afar, the Cornstalker's crackling laugh could be heard.

"Well, he got away this time, but mark my words **I'll**catch him!" Inspector Daria vowed and did her little move, cracking her back again…

Connor turned the sign on his antique shop to 'closed'. He was exhausted after being chased around the area, and he was glad to call it a day. The door opened and closed.

"I'm sorry, but we are closed for the day." He said with his back to the door.

"I know. I just want to ask if you have any ointment."

Connor turned around at the sound of Mackenzie's voice and smiled.

"Hey, there!"

Mackenzie smiled.

"Hi."

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Ointment. You have any?"

"I do," He replied, rummaging around the cupboard, "But why do you need it?"

Mackenzie lifted her arm to show the distinctive mark of the rope on her pale skin, and the bruise around it.

"Ouch, was the rope too tight?" Connor winced, taking out the bottle of ointment. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Mackenzie.

Mackenzie nodded.

"Ah, so you came here to make me feel guilty." He teased, gently taking her arm and inspecting the bruise.

"No. If I took this bruise back to Cromwell, he'll keep me under lock and key for the rest of my life." Mackenzie grimaced as Connor rubbed the ointment onto the bruise.

"I would hate it if it happened." Connor snickered, "But then again, I would come and break you out of there."

"Yeah, and then I'll catch you."

Connor laughed at that, ruffling her hair.

"Catch me if you can, Mackenzie."

14-year-old Mackenzie looked out the window after her chase with the Cornstalker, smiling.

"Why so happy?" Penelope asked, seated on the couch.

A blush came to the young detective's face.

"Penelope… I think I'm in love."

"Really? Congratulations! Aw, I wish I was in love!" Penelope hugged her best friend, "Who is it?"

"Connor. Who else?" Mackenzie raised an eyebrow.

Sometimes (well, actually all the time), Penelope can be quite a klutz.

"Oh. I thought it was the Cornstalker, seeing that you chase him everyday."

Mackenzie laughed. Connor _is_ the Cornstalker, so she was in love with him too. Luckily, Penelope saw her laugh as one of humor and not one of irony.

In an antique shop, Connor was dusting around absentmindedly, thinking about our favorite detective, about how she had grown from an amateur, child detective to a professional, teen detective, and how she had grown more beautiful over the past few years. The door opened, and Daisy strolled in.

"Welcome. What do you need?" Connor asked.

"Just came over to chat. No one's coming to the boutique these days."

Connor nodded as Daisy plopped herself on a chair.

"You've been having this dreamy look lately. What's up?" She asked.

Connor stopped dusting and blushed.

"I… I am in love… with the most amazing girl in town…"

Daisy grinned.

"It's Mackenzie, right?"

Connor nodded.

"Figures. She comes in here a lot. I've seen you waiting by the door everyday." Daisy leaned back on her chair.

The reason Mackenzie comes into his shop is because she needed advice, and she wanted to know when he'd pull another stunt. But mostly, she just wanted to stop by and chat. It has become a daily thing to them now, and Mackenzie comes in regularly. Daisy got up to leave.  
>"I'm only telling you once, Connor, get Mackenzie's heart. She's an amazing, good girl."<p>

And then she left the shop. Daisy felt extremely happy for Mackenzie.

"Way to go, Mack!" Daisy grinned.

Inside the shop, Connor was smiling like an idiot. He'll have to look for Mackenzie later.

"Or rather, I'll appear to her as the Cornstalker."

And so he hastily wrote a warning note and posted it to her home.

"I can't believe this happened." Connor sighed.

Mackenzie sighed as well.

They were stuck in a cage. When Mackenzie was chasing the Cornstalker, some old enemies of her father popped out and kidnapped her. In his attempt to save his beloved detective Connor got caught as well.

"They are a ruthless team. I should've known, they sent a warning letter to mom before." Mackenzie frowned.

"I'm sorry, Mack." Connor said.

"Never mind. It has already happened."

He began to remove his mask, but Mackenzie stopped him.

"Whoever caught us will be coming back soon. Don't lift your mask."

Just then, the door of the warehouse in which they were held opened, and a sinister looking man with a hideous scar running down the side of his face stepped in.

"Well, well, if it isn't the daughter of my archenemy. Welcome." He sneered.

"If it isn't the man who so cowardly sent a warning letter to my mother, Kretin." Mackenzie shot back.

Kretin raised an arm as if to strike. Connor wrapped an arm around Mackenzie, shielding her.

"You," Kretin pointed to Connor, "You have no business in this. Get out." The man opened the cage door.

"And leave my precious archenemy? No way."

Connor hugged Mackenzie possessively, causing Mackenzie to blush. Connor, on his part, wanted to make clear that Mackenzie was his and no one else's.

"Have it your way," Kretin huffed, slamming the cage door shut and producing a knife.

"What are you planning to do?" Mackenzie asked, moving in front of Connor.

"Very good question, my dear detective. Well, I will first cut your heart out, and then later disfigure your bodies before throwing them into the ocean! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kretin laughed evilly and left the warehouse.

Mackenzie stood up in anger, but Connor pulled her down.

"He wouldn't dare." He growled.

"Oh, he very much dares, I tell you. I remember following my father on a case once and I saw him, with my very eyes, cut and dismembered a young girl apart." Mackenzie shivered at the memory.

Connor and Mackenzie sighed. At any moment now, Kretin is going to come back and kill them. Mackenzie stole a glance at Connor. Since they were near their deaths, she might as well tell him how she feels.

"Connor, I-"

"I love you."

Mackenzie was frozen on the spot. Did she hear right?

"What?" She asked.

Connor smiled.

"I love you, Mackenzie. I always had. And I hope that you'll accept me."

Mackenzie leaped at him with happiness, hugging him tight.

"I love you too!" She laughed, tears running down her face.

Never before were they this happy. But soon Mackenzie's tears became that of sadness.

"What's the use knowing? We'll be goners soon."

Connor wiped her tears and grinned, kicking the cage door open. Mackenzie stared in surprise.

"How did you…when did you…?"

"I'm a thief, remember? Whom do you take me for?" He laughed.

Holding Mackenzie bridal-style, he ran out of the cage and towards an open window. Just then, the warehouse door opened again.

"Come back here with Mackenzie!" Kretin yelled.

"Never! This treasure is mine!" Connor yelled back.

Just then, something glinted in the weak light, and Mackenzie yelled out.

"Turn around!" She cried.

Connor did that, and the flying knife grazed her leg. If Connor hadn't realized the knife was there it would have went through her leg. Mackenzie let out a hiss as the blood ran free, and soon she had lost a lot of blood.

"Why did you do that for?" Connor yelled, breaking into a run.

"That's one thing you don't really know about me. I can risk my life to save those who are dear to me." Mackenzie whispered, the blood loss making her weak.

Connor ran even faster towards the window, leaping out while holding Mackenzie close to him. Landing safely, he ran towards town, with Kretin's voice echoing out behind them.

Mackenzie woke up a few hours later in a daze. She realized that she was in a hospital, and someone was seated beside her bed, holding her hand, fast asleep. Smiling, Mackenzie reached out with one hand and gently touched Connor's hair. Looking at her arm, she saw that she was connected to an IV, and a small Band-Aid was placed on the inner side of her elbow. A clipboard on the bedside table caught her eye.

"Blood transfusion?" Mackenzie frowned, the words catching her sharp eye.

Connor woke up then. Mackenzie smiled.

"Mack, you're awake." He sighed in relief.

Looking at his arm, Mackenzie saw a similar Band-Aid on the inner side of his elbow.

"You gave me your blood." She whispered, gently touching his wound.

"I was the only one available with your blood type at that time, so of course I'll give you my blood."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now my blood is pumping through you, so never forget that you are mine."

Mackenzie blushed happily. Just then, Cromwell, Penelope, Chloe, Antoinette, Katrina, Daisy, Silver, Colleen and Inspector Daria came bustling in.

"I'm so glad you're alive and well, Milady!" Cromwell sobbed, wiping his tears with a handkerchief.

"You must get well soon!" Penelope smiled.

"I can't live without my rival, Mack, so get well soon and compete with me in cases!" Chloe grinned as she mock-punched her.

"Here are some chocolate chip cookies. Get well soon, detective! I'm waiting for my favorite customer." Antoinette laughed.

"You are destined for a great career, an exciting life and a beautiful love that will last forever," Katrina smiled, looking at Connor, "So don't worry, Mackenzie."

Connor blushed at that.

"Get well soon, Mack! Having no one to bother me on my boring days at the boutique are just torturous!" Daisy grinned.

"I'll sing one of my songs for you, Mackenzie." Silver promised.

"The Haunted Mansion is always open to you, Mackenzie," Colleen giggled, leaning in closer, "The ghosts miss you since the last time they scared you, so please get well soon and come visit for a chat!"

Mackenzie laughed.

"I will, Colleen."

"Well, the Cornstalker got away again, but we did land a big fish. I guess you could say that the Cornstalker was to be thanked." Inspector Daria handed Mackenzie today's newspaper.

The headlines said 'Gang leader Kretin and several other ringleaders caught after years of pursue. Inspector Daria saves the day.' Below that: 'Cornstalker lead police to the criminals' hideout. Cornstalker- good or bad?'

Mackenzie laughed.

"Well, I'll say thank you." She grinned, looking at Connor, who winked.

A few weeks later, Mackenzie was released from hospital, and of course she carried on working on her cases and chasing the Cornstalker, but this time with new knowledge. Everyday after her chases, she would go over to the antique shop and chat, laughing and obtaining information about the next stunt.

_Yep,_ Mackenzie thought, _Life's good and ok again. _

15-year-old Mackenzie was running down the streets, chasing yet again the one and only Cornstalker. Her blond hair had reached to her shoulders now, and her skirts flew out behind her. Funghi rode on her shoulder. She is now a few inches shorter than Connor, and Cromwell commented on how much she has grown.

"Get back here!" Inspector Daria yelled, running beside Mackenzie.

"You will never catch me, Touch Detective!" The Cornstalker yelled.

"Hey, what about me?" Inspector Daria whined.

Being stupid enough, she wasted her breath on talking and got real dizzy, while Mackenzie hasn't said a word since her run.

"Go, Mackenzie! Catch him!" Inspector Daria pointed, leaning against a wall.

Mackenzie sighed and ran around the corner and down the street where the Cornstalker went. Once she was sure that Daria isn't behind her, she smiled.

"Come on out, Connor. Daria's behind us."

The Cornstalker came out from an alleyway and took off his mask.

"I don't know how much running I can take." Connor laughed, wrapping his arms around his most loved detective.

"Sorry, had to keep up the façade." Mackenzie apologized, kissing him.

Sirens sounded in the distance, coming closer. Connor sighed.

"Well, she's here." He put his mask back on.

Mackenzie pouted. Connor laughed and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before he broke into a run. Inspector Daria came just in time to see him run away, while Mackenzie pretended to be out of breath as well.

"I'm sorry, Inspector Daria, I ran out of breath." She huffed.

Inspector Daria placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Mackenzie. I'll catch him, one day! Defender of justice…"

And she did her little move, and cracked her back _again_…

16-year old Mackenzie, with Funghi on her shoulder, opened the door of the antique shop and peered in.

"Connor?"

No one replied. Stepping in, she scanned the area with her sharp eyes, observing everything. A piece of paper pinned onto the shelves caught her eye. Walking over, she found that it was a riddle.

_Go to the place where someone's dreams were first stolen_

Mackenzie smiled. How she loved treasure hunts.

"Ok, where dreams were first stolen… Penelope's case! The park!"

Hurrying there, she found another note stuck on the bench.

_Go to the place where the stars shine during the day._

"The planetarium!"

Rushing there, she found the next clue.

_Where you set a fairy free_

"The condominium's rooftop."

The next hint was stuck to the railings of the roof.

_Where the first 'murder' case happened._

"The circus!"

The next note was stuck to the fence.

_Where you foiled my first plan._

Mackenzie giggled at that one.

"That's easy."

Hurrying to the Heart Tree, she found the next clue.

_No freeloaders!_

Mackenzie laughed as she made her way to the train station.

_Why are there 2 of me?_

This one confused her.

"Since when were there 2 of him?"

Then she remembered that he had disguised himself as Harrison before.

"Oh!"

The museum was closed, but on the bulletin board was the next clue.

_The next two couples other than us, living in a cold place._

Mackenzie knew whom he was talking about. She hurried to the Haunted Mansion. Tacked to the door was the next clue.

_Almost there! Where we got abducted._

Hurrying to the rooftop of the mall, she found the last clue.

_The Plaza_

Walking towards the final destination, she was aware that throughout her entire journey she didn't see anyone else.

"Where is everyone?"

At the Plaza, Connor was standing alone, waiting for her.

"Connor, what is going on? Where is everyone?" Mackenzie asked.

He placed a finger on her lips to hush her.

"I have something to say, my dear Mackenzie." He winked as he got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box.

Mackenzie felt her heart thumping hard.

"Osawa Rina, will you marry me?" Connor said the magic words.

She hugged him with all the love she could hold, and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Confetti rained down on them as cheers erupted. Cromwell, Daisy, Penelope, everyone in town, even Chloe, all of them came out to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

"I'm-so-proud *sniff* of you!" Cromwell cried.

"Way to go, Mackenzie! Glad you took my advice to heart, Connor!" Daisy grinned.

"I'm so happy for you, Mackenzie!" Penelope gushed.

"After all you've been through! It's the best reward, eh?" Inspector Daria mock-punched Mackenzie.

Even Funghi seemed to laugh. Mackenzie smiled as Connor hugged her possessively. This was the best day of her life.

18-year-old Mackenzie fiddled nervously with her veil, while Funghi sat on her shoulder, comforting her. She turned around at the sound of the opening door, her white silk skirt rustling along with her.

"Oh, Mack! Look how beautiful you are!" Penelope came in, wearing her bridesmaid dress.

Mackenzie turned around to face the mirror. Her long blond hair, already well past her shoulder, was tied up in an elegant braided bun, with flowers attached to it. Her strapless dress hugged her figure and flowed down, giving her an air of elegance and grace. Her white gloves reached up past her elbows, and in her hand was a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"I'm nervous, Penelope…" Mackenzie stammered.

"Oh, come on, you've waited a whole life for this!" A new voice retorted.

Mackenzie turned around and smiled at Chloe, who was, amazingly, also in a dress.

"Not exactly a whole life, Chloe. I didn't know this would happen."

"Yeah, when Connor told us that he was the Cornstalker, well, I was shocked!" Penelope gasped.

Yes, Connor had told Penelope, Chloe and Daisy who he really was, fully trusting his future wife's friends.

"Don't worry, Mack. We'll keep the secret." Chloe promised.

Although Chloe still admires Inspector Daria, friends came first, and she and Mackenzie have been friends forever. In this situation Chloe has turned out to be a great friend despite her constant ranting.

"How romantic, the detective and the thief fall in love!" Daisy suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi, Daisy."

Daisy was also wearing a dress, but a rather gothic one.

"Like the wedding dress I designed?" She asked.

Mackenzie nodded.

"Its beautiful. Much better than Yvonne's noodle dress." (Trust me, you do not want to know…)

"It has to be beautiful! Daisy's a world-renown designer now!" Penelope reminded Mackenzie.

"True. Well done, Daisy. And thank you for making my wedding dress."

Just then, Cromwell came in.

"Milady, it is time." He announced.

Mackenzie put her veil on and gave a nervous smile while Funghi jumped onto Penelope's shoulder.

"I'm off, guys!" She said.

Outside the church doors, Mackenzie shivered.

"I'm scared… What's waiting for me after this?"

"A beautiful life, milady. You have a great career and a love that will last forever, there is nothing to fear." Cromwell reassured her.

Slipping her hand onto Cromwell's arm, Mackenzie took a deep breath as the doors opened.

Standing at the end of the path was Connor in a black wedding suit, looking more handsome than she remembered. The walk down the aisle began, and Mackenzie walked with grace and elegance, more confident than she ever was before. Soon, the walk ended, and Cromwell gave her hand to Connor, who kissed it gently.

"Treat milady well. She's the Osawa family's last hope." Cromwell instructed Connor.

"I'll make sure to continue the family line." Connor grinned suggestively at Mackenzie, who blushed.

"Let the ceremony begin." The priest announced.

Everyone took their seats, while Mackenzie and Connor turned to face the priest.

"This loving couple are about to be bind in holy marriage. If anyone has any objection to this, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

No one objected. Who would? Mackenzie and Connor were the perfect pair.

"Connor (I don't know his full name), do you take Osawa Rina to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to share pain and happiness, now and forever?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Osawa Rina, take Connor as your lawful wedded husband, to love and to share pain and happiness, now and forever?"

Mackenzie smiled.

"I do."

"I now confirm you husband and wife."

Lifting her veil, Connor kissed Mackenzie with all the passion he could hold, while Mackenzie returned the kiss in kind.

As they walked out of the church, Mackenzie tossed the flowers, and Penelope caught them.

"Thank you, Mackenzie!" She giggled.

Funghi waved from Penelope's shoulder.

"Take care of Funghi for me for a while!" Mackenzie called.

"No problem!"

And the two newly weds went on their honeymoon.

19-year-old Mackenzie ran through the streets, chasing the Cornstalker yet again.

"When I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Inspector Daria screamed, waving her handcuffs.

"Try it!" The Cornstalker laughed.

Mackenzie shook her head and sighed. After Inspector Daria cracked her back again, Mackenzie went off by herself in search for her husband.

"Where are you, Connor?" She wondered out loud.

She heard a rustle, and a familiar blue cape. Connor had his back to her, and Mackenzie's smile turned mischievous as she sneaked up behind him.

"Got you!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

Connor jumped, and once he realized that it was his wife, he relaxed.

"Well, you caught me." He laughed, hugging Mackenzie close to him.

"How are you?" She asked, trailing her hands over his chest.

"Very well, thank you." He replied.

From afar, they heard the familiar sirens. Connor sighed.

"See you at home."

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Connor ran off while Mackenzie led the police in the other direction.

When Mackenzie got back home, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Yikes!" She squealed.

"Caught you. Do I get a reward?" Connor snickered, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, you get a reward. But man, you gave me one hell of a chase today. I'm sore all over!" Mackenzie groaned, stretching out her limbs.

Connor led her to the couch and sat her down. Walking to the back of the sofa, he began to massage her stiff muscles.

"Thank you." Mackenzie relaxed.

"No problem. It is my fault."

"I wonder how Daria is now…" She wondered.

"Probably breaking her back or ankle." Connor laughed.

"That's nice…"

Slowly, Connor's arms wrapped around Mackenzie, trapping her.

"You know, I have been thinking…" He whispered into her ear.

"A-about what?" Mackenzie stammered, her face becoming redder and redder.

Climbing over the couch, Connor settled himself down beside Mackenzie.

"I've been thinking about what I want as my reward. Do you remember what I said on the day of our wedding?"

His hand trailed up and down her thigh.

"N-no, you said a lot of things…"

Connor chuckled.

"Let me narrow it down for you. When Cromwell gave me your hand, what did I promise him?"

Mackenzie turned into a human tomato.

"O-Oh…" She gasped.

"Yes. I said I'd continue the family line, didn't I?" He smiled, pushing Mackenzie back and towering over her.

"Y-yes… I mean, no…" Mackenzie squealed.

"I have to keep my promise." Connor began kissing her, gently at first, but then with an increasing desire.

"B-but, I'm tired, and… so are you…" Mackenzie gasped out, his kisses becoming more and more passionate by the second.

"When it comes to my wife, I am never tired…" Connor mumbled against her neck.

Suddenly, Connor picked Mackenzie up and walked towards the bedroom.

"Connor! Put me down!" She protested half-heartedly.

He stepped into the bedroom, grinning at her.

"Once I've stolen something, I never let go."

Mackenzie gave in then. She knew this was bound to happen, and about time, too.

"And what have you stolen?" Mackenzie asked, smiling seductively at him.

Pulling his head down, she gave him a long and passionate kiss.

"You." Connor replied.

And he kicked the bedroom door close.

22-year-old Mackenzie was making dinner after coming home from her job. A little boy of 3 with blond hair crept up behind her and stuck his hand into the cookie jar.

"No desert before dinner, Tim." Mackenzie laughed.

"Darn…" Tim pouted.

"Mommy? When will you be done? I want you to teach me about observation." A little girl, also aged 3 with blond hair, came pattering in while holding Funghi.

"In a moment, Sara." Mackenzie smiled.

A poof and a cloud of smoke came from the living room, and the two kids ran out to greet their father.

"Daddy!"

Connor lifted his daughter up and twirled her around, and ruffled his son's hair.

"Welcome home." Mackenzie came out.

Connor gave her a kiss.

"Have these two monsters been bothering you?" He asked.

"Well, other than Tim trying to steal a cookie, no."

Connor laughed.

"You'll get there, Tim." He grinned.

Mackenzie lightly knocked Connor on the head.

After the children have been put to bed, Mackenzie and Connor retired to their own room.

"You gave me a hard time today, my dear detective." Connor complained, holding her close.

"Hey, if I hadn't chased you for that long, Daria would have caught you! Gosh, I have to give her credit for today's plan. That was the smartest one I've ever seen her come up with in years!" Mackenzie pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"True." Connor chuckled, kissing her, "But Tim trying to steal a cookie! That would be fun to watch."

"Heh, I blame you. Like father, like son. He must have your genes." Mackenzie pouted.

He laughed. Mackenzie always looked so adorable when she pouted.

"Sara has your genes. Her sharp eyes and keen mind are so much like yours; she has already solved 5 problems I set for her. She'll make a great detective one day and join the Great Detective Society, just like her mother." Connor looked at Mackenzie with love.

"Yeah, I just hope Tim does not follow your profession." She replied teasingly.

"Aw, I'm hurt!" Connor whined.

Mackenzie laughed. She knew that he wouldn't let their son become a thief. Instead, Connor has decided to give Tim the antique shop.

"I'm sorry, my dear thief!" She hugged him, giggling.

They were silent for a while. Connor felt Mackenzie's breath on his neck, and a sly grin came to his face.

"Say, do you remember the first time we met?" He asked.

"Yeah. You just opened an antique shop then, and I was 12. The first time I saw you, I had a little crush on you." She blushed at the memory.

"You were just a little girl walking into my shop that day, playing detective. But I never thought that you were a real detective." Connor kissed her forehead tenderly.

"And the first time I saw the Cornstalker, I was like 'psycho…'" Mackenzie laughed.

"Yes, I must admit, that name was a little too… strange…"

"And when I was 13 I confirmed my suspicions."

Connor got out of bed.  
>"Shall I retell our story with actions?" He asked, bowing.<p>

"Of course." Mackenzie smiled, oblivious to what he was really planning.

He smiled and began.

"When you were 12, I first moved into town with my little shop as a disguise to what I really do. And there you were, in a pretty little dress and a cute hat, with Funghi by your side, inquiring about the store. I thought you were just playing, but later, when I saw you working on the case with all your heart, a fiery passion in your eyes, well, I fell for you then."

As he narrated he mimed the scene, causing Mackenzie to laugh.

"When you were 13 years old, we got trapped in a storeroom, and that's where you found out my true identity."

She smiled fondly at the memory.

"When you were 14, we got caught by your father's old enemies, and because of it you now have a scar."

Connor gently brushed the hem of Mackenzie's nightdress away from her thigh, revealing a light pink scar.

"Hey, I got it saving you." She reminded him.

"Yes, win some, lose some. I have gained something that I'll never let go," Leaning down, he kissed her lovingly, "You."

Mackenzie smiled.

"When you were 15, you kept on chasing me, but you never caught me, even if you could."

"How can I catch my boyfriend?"

Connor laughed.

"Then, when you were 16, I proposed to you." He got down on one knee.

"Yeah, finally." Mackenzie stuck her tongue out.

"And we finally became husband and wife when you were 18."

Mackenzie smiled as the memories of the wedding came to her mind, but a there was a constant nagging in her head that had started ever since he started the story, and now she realized what it was, something related to what he had promised at their wedding.

"Um… Connor?" She stammered, turning into a tomato.

Connor grinned as he saw that Mackenzie has already seen through his plan.

"And when you were 19…" He approached the bed slowly.

Mackenzie scooted back, pulling the blankets up to her chin. But she wasn't afraid, oh no. In fact, she was smiling.

"I kept my promise…" Connor continued as he crawled onto the bed, towards her.

The rest you can imagine…

Sara and Tim grew up fast, and soon Sara was an amateur detective under her mother's efficient training. Mackenzie had used games to teach her, much more effective than what Inspector Daria had suggested before- police camp… urgh… Tim now runs the antique shop, and is now dating Daisy's daughter Jade, a beautiful, gentle girl. Everything was going on fine.

But there is a catch. A new thief, called Wolf, has shown up in town, and he seemed to be about the same age as Sara is. Inspector Daria has made it her business to catch him, though constantly relies on Sara to chase him down. Mackenzie and Connor were not surprised when, one day, they spotted Sara and the thief- a rather handsome boy with brown hair and blue eyes- in an alley, kissing.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu?" Mackenzie laughed, backing away slowly from the alley.

"I guess they have followed in our footsteps." Connor sighed, smiling.

That night, Sara came home.

"Mom, dad, meet Seth." She introduced them.

The thief known as Wolf stood in front of them. Mackenzie giggled.

"So, my boy, you have interest in my daughter?" Connor grinned.

"Yes, sir." Seth replied.

"Mom, dad, he is…" Sara trailed off and looked at Seth.

"Wolf, right? We know. Doesn't take long for like to recognize like." Mackenzie thrust her thumb in Connor's direction.

"Former thief, my dear, former." Connor laughed.

Seth was quite surprised to hear that the husband of Mackenzie, the new Head of the detective force, was a former thief.

"We don't mind you being a thief, on one condition," Connor said, "You must not hurt anyone. You must also treat our Sara good."

"Yeah, like not making her run for so long." Mackenzie shot a glance at Connor, who smiled sheepishly.

Seth laughed and nodded.

"I promise."

A few days later, Tim announced his intent to marry Jade, using the same trick his father had used to propose. As for Sara, well, Seth had proposed to her during a chase, when the two of them were alone.

Tim's wedding happened 1 year later. Sara's wedding followed 2 years later. Everyone was smiling, and life's perfect for the couples.

_Well? What do you think? Reviews are always welcome! :)_

_And a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my other works! You guys have given me encouragement! Love you all!_


End file.
